Drama Express
Total Drama: Drama Express is the second season of the Total Drama Roleplay. Overview The Drama Express features sixteen contestants; some new, some old, on a train called the Drama Express. They'll ride around the world, competing in challenges, and one contestant will be eliminated every week. This season also features special "Ride To" episodes, which is when there is an extended period of time between challenges. Eventually, the teams will be merged and it'll be every man and woman for themselves; in the end, only one contestant will remain and win it all. Join Andrew, Anjana, Daniel, Harry, Hollywood, Lucas, Megan, Melanie, Milly, Nabae, Richard, Ryuji, Soonchan, Tiffany and latecomers Celes and Hiyoko as they battle it out for the grand prize of $1,000,000! Watch as friendships develop, rivalries are formed, ill-advised romances are created, and betrayals come afoot! Stay tuned for the all the shocks, twists, turns and backstabbing...only on, The Drama Express! Characters ---- Elimination Full Elimination Table Key WIN: Was on the winning team or won individual immunity. WIN:: Won for their team. IN: Had their name called at the Bonfire Ceremony. WIN/LOW: Received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony but won the challenge. LOW: Received the final marshmallow(s) at the Bonfire Ceremony. LEFT/OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Drama Express. Opening sequence Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine. You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous! *Tiffany and Jones are in a canoe near the Drama Express. Tiffany's hairspray makes Jones gag, and Jones' hair gel makes Tiffany gag. (Tiffwood, South of the Drama) *Then, Melanie traps Nabae in a cage, which Anjana laughs upon seeing, and unlocks Nabae. (Cold as Ice Hockey, Anjana's protagonist role, Anjana and Nabae's friendship) I wanna live close to the sun, go pack your bags cause the party's on. *Celes and Lucas fighting on top of the waterfall, before falling on Daniel, who was using his laptop. (Celes and Lucas's conflict, Daniel's suffering indirectly due to Lucas) Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. *Milly falls out of the train's bathroom, due to Richard messing with the controls, and messing it up when Lucas hits him. Lucas ogles at Milly in her underwear. (Richard being a failed antagonist, Lucas x Milly) Cause I wanna be famous! *In the train's kitchen, Ryuji is seen chopping a bunch of fruit. Daniel gives it a "2", and Megan, covered in apples, holds up a sign that says "That is NOT bitch!". (Ryuji being a fail, Daniel being a critic, Megan being a bitter girl that says "bitch" a lot.) Na na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na, na na! I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! *Andrew, looking happy, playing his video game, has itching powder dumped on him by Soonchan, who then laughs. (Andrew's bad luck, Soonchan's prankster nature) *whistling* *Anjana and Celes almost kiss, but Hiyoko and Harry come up simultaneously. Hiyoko blocks Anjana's view of Celes, and Harry ogles at Celes's breasts. (Anjana x Celes, Anjana and Hiyoko, Harry's perverted nature) Gallery |-| Celes's Breakdown= Celes_Breakdown_1.png Celes_Breakdown_2.png Celes_Breakdown_3.png Celes_Breakdown_4.png Celes_Breakdown_5.png Celes_Breakdown_6.png Celes_Breakdown_7.png Celes_Breakdown_8.png Celes_Breakdown_9.png Celes_Breakdown_10.png Celes_Breakdown_11.png Celes_Breakdown_12.png Celes_Breakdown_13.png Celes_Breakdown_14.png Celes_Breakdown_15.png Celes_Breakdown_16.png |-| Anceles Proposal= Anceles_Proposal_1.png Anceles_Proposal_2.png Screen Shot 2016-12-17 at 1.17.08 PM.png Anceles_Proposal_4.png Anceles_Proposal_5.png Anceles_Proposal_6.png Anceles_Proposal_7.png Anceles_Proposal_8.png Anceles_Proposal_9.png Anceles_Proposal_10.png Anceles_Proposal_11.png Anceles_Proposal_12.png See also Category:Roleplays Category:Total Drama Roleplay